


【罐昏】失控（ABO）

by tatoo_yan



Category: panwink
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	【罐昏】失控（ABO）

“志训哥，你在里面干什么？快开门！”

朴志训把自己反锁在浴室里，坐在浴缸里，将脸深深埋进臂弯里，任赖冠霖在外面把门敲得震天响就是不肯开门。

原本还在自己房间里玩手机的赖冠霖，他敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到了附近有OMEGA的信息素，虽不算浓郁，但足以勾起他的欲望。那种甜蜜的蜜桃牛奶汽水气味，还夹杂着OMEGA在发情期独有的荷尔蒙的气息，是志训哥的信息素味道！刚走出客厅确认看看怎么回事，发现楼上宿舍的哥哥们都跑下来了，朴佑镇还急急忙忙地把他往外推，叫他快去看朴志训。

跑到楼上的宿舍，刚进到屋子里，OMEGA甜美的味道立马充斥着赖冠霖的整个身体，刺激着他的每一寸神经，身体可谓立马就作出了反应，特别这还是……朴志训的。

朴志训在他成年后的第二天，绝望地迎来了自己的第一次发情期。为什么说绝望呢？因为朴志训ABO性征分化得比较晚，加上最近一直在忙行程，以至于还没来得及去医院配备成年后得时常准备的抑制剂，他也没预想到发情期来得这么快，他昨天才过了成年的生日，如果事先有准备好抑制剂，也许不会像现在这般绝望。

其实，朴志训比任何人都要憎恶自己身为OMEGA的身体，他总是让自己各个方面都表现得像一个出类拔萃的ALPHA，可是体内不可改变的基因却令他在分化之后逐渐暴露出身体的弱点。每每想到这里，深深的无力感就会立刻将他淹没。

他到底该怎么办？毫无经验的第一次发情让朴志训感到无所适从，他不知道自己是该努力保持清醒还是该马上开门投入门外那个ALPHA的怀里。朴志训此时的心情就像被系在一座摇摆不定的天平上，理智上的自我控制与身体里的强烈欲求此消彼长，不断拉扯着他的神经，将他折磨得浑身战栗。

赖冠霖是一个ALPHA，虽然，还是个未成年的ALPHA，但他已经是那样的强势且光彩夺目，像是不自知一般，他几乎从不掩饰自己身上强势的信息素气味。赖冠霖平时就喜欢黏朴志训，其实AO之间应该保持多点距离才对，他老被赖冠霖影响到脸红腿软，更可恶的是现在因为发情期，感官被放大，朴志训感觉赖冠霖的气息强势且浓郁到呛人，只想挖个坑把自己给埋了，他知道如果赖冠霖进来了，后果将不堪设想，就算赖冠霖能控制住不碰他，他可不敢确保自己会不会第一时间就扑上去。

忘了是从什么时候开始的，朴志训慢慢陷入对赖冠霖的迷恋中无法自拔，不是因为荷尔蒙的控制而沦陷，而是他自己本身的爱慕使然。大家总调笑说赖冠霖是向训葵，但其实他的目光也无时无刻不在追逐着赖冠霖的身影，关注着他的一举一动，渴望着他的气息……他从小就觉得无论以后自己是A还是O，都拒绝因荷尔蒙的控制而沦陷，而且A和O之间也太不公平了，OMEGA只能拥有并忠于一个ALPHA，而ALAPHA却能拥有多个OMEGA或者BETA。但如今自己的心先交付了，并且，此刻身心都渐渐失控。

然而，他不确定赖冠霖对他是只是单纯的对哥哥的喜爱，还是说能抱有一丝期待呢。在他分化成OMEGA后没多久冠霖也分化了，知道冠霖是ALPHA他还暗自开心了好一阵子，但后来想想，就算冠霖是ALPHA，这又不意味着一定是属于他这个OMEGA的，其他漂亮温柔的OMEGA这么多呢。

那些亲昵的行为只是因为冠霖还小，小孩或许根本就没多想，不停地撩拨自己的底线，但又适可而止，也从没说过对他会是那种爱……

朴志训也明白A和O之间，如果没有爱，那就是最原始最本能的交配，抛却了人类的尊严，只剩下欲念的驱使。因此他绝不能忍受仅以一个OMEGA的身份与赖冠霖交合，在发情期荷尔蒙的操纵下，分不清到底是爱还是一时臣服于情欲的失控，所以他宁愿不要。

可是此时，体内一股股热浪在他的血液里沸腾，欲望在不停地叫嚣着，渴望被疼爱，渴望被占有，渴望被灌溉……全身无法抑制地颤抖着，朴志训这才真正意识到发情期的可怕之处。

他唯一庆幸的是，这是第一次发情期，自己也没有吃过任何抑制药物，听说第一次的发情期并不会太过汹涌，他相信自己能熬过去的。

然而门外的赖冠霖还在锲而不舍地砸着门，朴志训受到ALPHA信息素的影响，体内的情潮只有愈加激烈的倾向。

浴室这面单薄的门板怕是不能坚持太久，他知道离赖冠霖破门而入的那一刻不会太远了，那时候他要怎么办呢？拼命反抗还是甘愿被标记，扪心自问自己渴望成为冠霖的OMEGA，但是又不想以此发生过关系来捆绑着他，要不撞晕自己算了？

其实他大可叫赖冠霖赶紧去给他找抑制剂，但内心小魔鬼却隐隐在期待什么，自暴自弃地想在赖冠霖进来的那一瞬间，奋不顾身地将自己献出去。

他感到自己的身体开始变得前所未有的燥热，甚至就连他身边的空气里也混杂进了一丝热浪的气息。他的脸色越来越红，皮肤的温度烫到吓人，口中不停喘出粗重的热气，心砰砰直跳。他将身体贴紧在冰凉的浴缸边缘，试图以此来缓解体内难耐的燥热感，然而这股燥热感却是由体内生出，凝聚在肌肤表面，化为一种渴求被触摸被爱抚的强烈感觉。不仅如此，下身的反应也越来越不安分起来，性器渐渐硬挺，浴缸中原本干净的水开始被顶端渗出的液体污染到浑浊。后穴开始发痒，深处隐隐有水意溢出，他咬牙夹紧双腿，却仍有小股温热的细流自臀缝中流出。

朴志训身上难受，心里更是难受，他害怕自己会变成被欲望驱使的玩物。门外的敲门声还在继续，赖冠霖的声音由清晰变到模糊。他不知道自己还能撑多久，额前沁出滚烫的汗珠，浴缸里的水刚好没过乳晕，时不时地浸润爱抚着，不经意间的的撩拨使比往常更加敏感的乳粒在不知不觉中肿胀挺立，熟透的果实般待人采撷，强烈的快感让身体火烧一般灼热难忍，恨不得让人嘬住两侧乳尖，用力吸吮。

朴志训闭上眼睛，赖冠霖的声音还在他耳边回响，尽管身体苦苦支撑，脑子里却已经开始不受控制地胡思乱想，情欲渐渐吞噬掉他的理智，干扰他的意志，他身上的每一寸肌肤都在不知廉耻地渴求被爱抚，前面的性器肿得发痛，后穴更是空虚得一开一合不断翕动，淫靡的汁液不受控制地往外流，小穴的里里外外都已湿透，只等着人来把他的身体填满。

身体的诉求越来越强烈，朴志训还是败在了汹涌的欲望面前，双腿分开，颤抖着伸出右手，揉弄起勃起的下体。

渴求多时的性器终于得到了爱抚，朴志训口中难以自制地溢出呻吟，下一秒又立马咬紧下唇，他不想让赖冠霖听到。扒着浴缸边缘的左手使不上力，他干脆翻身跪趴在浴缸里，赤裸的胸膛贴上冰凉的浴缸边沿，乳粒本能地抵住坚硬的瓷质表面来回摩擦，红肿得越发鲜艳欲滴。他从未想到自己会在欲望的支配下做出如此放荡不堪的行为，然而眼下他也顾不得这些，只求一时解脱，好早点结束这场难耐的发情。

但发情期远没有他想象的这么简单。

下身早已离开水中，却还是粘腻得不像样，朴志训清楚地知道那是什么东西，但一想到这么多汁液都是从自己那处流出来的，朴志训只觉得羞耻难当，手掌包裹住性器来回套弄，昂扬的性器顶端不断有液体滴落，快感不断，欲望却丝毫不得排解，反而觉得后穴的空虚感更加难耐。

他试着并拢双腿，穴口肉壁得到小幅度摩擦，然而这快感太过微弱，令他更加不满足。他将手探到臀缝之间，手指碰到那个柔嫩的穴口，轻轻按揉。这是他头一次触碰自己的私处，只觉得那里又湿又软，饥渴得一开一合，溢出的液体弄湿了他的手，几乎连指尖都要吸进去。

他的手指在穴口轻轻按揉，打着圈犹豫着要不要进去，甬道里钻心地痒，渴望被填满。终于还是忍着羞耻，将一根手指缓缓插入穴口中。

穴口第一次受到异物的侵入，本能地不断收缩，朴志训觉得有些滞涩不适，却也不能再拔出来，只得慢慢将手指插得更深。他感到自己的穴口里热乎乎的，内壁嫩软，像有引力似地，死死绞住他那根手指，直往深处去。

手指来回抽插数下，逐渐顺畅，但只是一根手指实在不够满足饥渴已久的穴口，但手指数量才加到两根，他已经羞得弄不下去，手指在身体里飞速抽插着进出，甜蜜的汁液顺着指缝流下，浸湿了掌心的纹路，还远远不够。

他的膝盖被浴缸底部的瓷面硌得通红，一只手揉按着自己胸前的乳粒，另一只手伸到背后，模拟着性交的频率在最羞耻的地方抽送，水声黏腻淫靡。朴志训紧紧闭着眼睛，不敢想象自己现在这副淫荡的模样，手上的动作一停，甬道里就麻痒难耐，牢牢吸附着手指不放，必须不停戳刺，才稍稍止住痒意。

朴志训忍着羞耻在后穴里抽插了一阵，快感渐趋攀升，恍惚间他竟然觉得是赖冠霖站在他身后，一下一下，狠狠地侵犯着自己，粗大的肉刃在湿透的穴口中肆虐不断，在他身上留下专属印记，让他浑身上下里里外外都染上情欲的汗水。

脑海中的画面太过逼真，朴志训只觉得下身快感更加强烈，穴口敏感地收缩着，紧紧含着手指，前方性器似乎快要到达极限，不由得抽出在后穴卖力进出的手指，握上身前的性器，加快了手上撸动的动作。身体的感受能力越来越强，只要他把正在玩弄乳头的手指想象成赖冠霖的手指，想象着赖冠霖的下体在后穴里进出，他结实有力的胸膛正紧紧贴在自己背后，朴志训便浑身发颤，喘息急促，穴口一片粉红，液体滴滴答答流个不停。

“啊……”

终于，随着一声高亢绵媚的长吟，朴志训身前的性器弹跳数下，一下子全部身寸了出来。

就在此时，只听见“嘭”一声，浴室的门被生生踢开了。赖冠霖径直闯了进来，眼前的画面让他如遭电击般瞪大双眼，呆在原地半天说不出话来。

朴志训跪趴在浴缸里，手里还握着自己的性器，身寸精结束性器渐渐疲软在身前，通体粉红，接着整个人像被抽空了力气，虚脱般瘫倒在浴缸里，任由温热的水流轻抚着全身，脸上的水分不清到底是水还是汗，大腿间更是一片狼藉。

朴志训，他最喜欢的哥哥，正全身赤裸地瘫软在浴缸里。OMEGA发情期产生的强烈气味扑面而来，甜腻而诱人的气息使他顿时热血贲张，浑身沸腾。

这并不是赖冠霖第一次见到朴志训的裸体，之前还住在旧宿舍，1+1任务的时候，就有一起洗漱过，可朴志训此时的样子，却与以往见过的都不一样。

正被发情期折磨身心的朴志训有些神志不清，全身肌肤透出不正常的粉红。眉头微皱，双眼微阖，长长的睫毛上还挂着晶莹的露珠，高挺的鼻梁，娇嫩的樱红色嘴唇，视线下移，就看到滚动着的喉结，纤细修长的脖子，向肩膀处延伸的精致锁骨，肌理匀称的胸口，嫣红肿胀的乳头，精瘦的腰身，浑圆饱满的臀，挺立的性器，绸缎般白嫩光滑的大腿……全身上下的每一个地方都在散发着诱惑的气息。

OMEGA发情时的味道闻起来该死的美味，赖冠霖被这样甜蜜的气味冲击得几乎失去理智，刚才朴志训释放的时候，站在浴室外的赖冠霖双眼瞬间泛起一层淡淡的红色，控制不住才直接撞开了门。他总是说，志训哥正好是他喜欢的类型，志训哥长得真的很好看。这种喜爱总让他想不顾一切的扑上去抱住朴志训，吻他、标记他、占有他，给他染上自己的气息，让他那双漂亮的眼睛中只容得下自己一个人。可哥哥总是只把他当作小孩般照顾着哄着，叫他宝宝。

朴志训是在极度羞耻与自我厌恶中感受着赖冠霖的视线，也许，比起五感，是身体和后面的小穴更先察觉到一个强大的ALPHA的到来。ALPHA独特的信息素在空气中弥漫着，彰显着强烈的侵略气息。

他睁开水气朦胧的双眼，一时间有些分不清楚眼前的男人是真实的还是出于自己的臆想。他伸出手扶住浴缸的边缘，想从水中挣扎着站起来，却没料到脚下一滑，又重重地跌坐回去，溅起不小的水花。

“哥，小心点，你不能受伤！”

赖冠霖见状马上冲到浴缸前，伸出手臂，一把将人捞进怀里。朴志训无意识地呻吟一声，几乎立刻失去了理智。周遭强烈的ALPHA气息紧密包围着他，赖冠霖毫不掩饰的掠夺意愿，以及充满诱惑力的荷尔蒙气味，让朴志训费尽力气才没让自己往赖冠霖身上贴。

“朴志训，你到底在做什么？身为一个OMEGA，什么都没准备，妄图一个人撑过发情期是一件多么痛苦的事情你知道吗？”一向有礼貌的弟弟还是第一次这样不用敬语直呼他的名字。

“不用你管，你走开。”

“我怎么可能不管？”赖冠霖有些黯然地垂下眼睑，“还是，你想要叫其他哥哥来帮你吗……”

朴志训听到赖冠霖的话，在心里暗暗骂了他一句笨蛋，好啊，赖冠霖你居然这样子想的，费尽力气地抬起手想给他一拳，却轻易被赖冠霖一把抓住了手腕。

“赖冠霖你……唔……”

不等朴志训把话说完，赖冠霖的吻就落了下来，火热的亲吻堵住他微颤的唇瓣，朴志训惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，ALPHA的气息扑面而来，带着与生俱来的压迫感使他全身发软，一时间竟忘记了挣扎。赖冠霖一只手紧紧环住他的腰，拉他更贴近自己，另一只手则霸道地更大力度扣住他的脑后。有些生涩的吻技，但赖冠霖的吻如同他的人的一样，温柔又带着不容抗拒的强势，他吮吸着朴志训幼嫩的舌尖，用牙齿啃咬，带着他的舌头一起扭转缠绕，甚至拉进自己的唇间，用力吸吮，发出渍渍的水声。唇舌间的挤压感羞得人脸红心跳，狭小的浴室里迅速升温，赖冠霖感觉到他没有反抗，就更加放肆地一边纠缠着他不放，一边将原本置于朴志训腰间的手缓慢上移，带着炙热温度的手掌温柔地抚摸着朴志训光裸着的身体，引得朴志训不能自已地轻颤，难耐地微微扭动着腰。

羞耻感和快感交替冲击着朴志训，让他脑袋仿佛一团浆糊一样，停止了思考，还咕嘟咕嘟腾升起欲望的气泡。

热吻结束，一条银丝从两人慢慢分开的唇齿间逐渐延长，朴志训喘着气看着赖冠霖泛着水色饱满的双唇就能想象出自己现在的模样，自己的唇也热热麻麻的，羞耻得脸颊发烫。

随着意识一起恢复的还有发情期永远无法彻底熄灭的欲火，朴志训在赖冠霖不遗余力的挑逗下轻易被这种热量席卷了全身。

赖冠霖幽深的瞳孔中清晰倒映出朴志训现在的模样，呼吸微微凌乱着，脸色泛出一种莹润的潮红，魅惑的桃花眼蒙上一层迷离的雾气，明明是被动承受的姿态，却有着勾引的媚意。

欲拒还迎——赖冠霖脑海中不由自主地浮现出这一名词。这样毫无根据的认知让他也红了脸，彻底搅乱了他的心，让他失去了理智，身体里有一种破坏的欲望在嘶叫呐喊，镌刻在基因里的羁绊则激起他本能的占有欲。

“哥，我先抱你回房间吧。”赖冠霖深深吸了一口气，用了有生以来最大的克制力，压下直接把人按在地板上的冲动，抽过一旁的浴巾包裹住朴志训。

 

他微微俯下身，把通体粉红冒着水汽的朴志训一把抓起来扛在肩膀上。

朴志训的意识已经迷迷糊糊沉沦到了最深处，强大的ALPHA气息近在咫尺，自己渴望着眼前这个男人的身体，性与身心的期盼都系在赖冠霖一人身上，但是他就是不想，不想在这样的情况下，通过这种方式来与赖冠霖结合，不想因为标记之后感觉自己是这样卑鄙地把赖冠霖绑在身边，不想作为一个OMEGA是被ALPHA在毫无感情的情况下标记的命运，被赖冠霖接受的不过是一个OMEGA的身体，而不是朴志训这个人，而且这个弟弟肯定会负责的，也不会去找别的OMEGA，即使不爱自己，他明明可以拥有更好更适合他的OMEGA。

“不…别碰我！”朴志训又开始拼命挣扎，不安分地扭动起来，但浑身绵软得不像话，跟刚才一样连抬手给赖冠霖一拳都做不到。

赖冠霖看到朴志训还是要拒绝他，感到难以名状的愤怒。明明早已被发情期折磨得意识模糊，身不由己，但即使是这样，他也不想被自己碰触，更不愿意接受自己的标记。他也不知道自己是本能在作祟，还是其他什么别的原因，但此时此刻，身体比理智更快做出行动。

“志训哥，乖，不要乱动。”赖冠霖重重拍了下朴志训的屁股以示警告。

朴志训终于停住反抗，他闭上眼睛，绝望地感觉到又有一大股液体迫不及待地从自己身体里溢出，顺着他的大腿根部流淌下来……太屈辱了，朴志训再一次无比厌恶自己身为OMEGA的这副身体。

被赖冠霖毫不温柔地一把抛掷在床上，绵软的触觉让朴志训紧绷的身体稍稍放松，但赖冠霖还站在床前审视着他，给他带来更多的压力。

不仅是因为气味的原因，更重要的是这个男人本身就对他有着致命的吸引力。就算他再怎么逃避，再怎么自欺欺人也无济于事。朴志训几乎捏碎了拳头才能不让自己扑上去抱住赖冠霖说出要求主动承欢的话来。

心已经不是自己的了，现在就连身体也要由于本能交托出去，偌大的悲痛淹没了他，朴志训早已无力反抗，只得翻身把脸埋进被子里，艰难地用双手环住曲起的双腿，仿佛只要这样就可以抵御属于赖冠霖浓郁的咖啡香气和触碰，被自己咬出血痕的嘴唇微微张开，道：“别看了，求求你，别看了。”

“志训哥，让我帮你吧。”

“冠霖你还小，你根本就没想清楚，都是因为被我发情期信息素影响而已，别管我了。”

“不是的，我一想到如果会有除了我以外的第二个人看到志训哥你现在的样子，就感觉很生气，哥不能只属于我一个人的吗？”赖冠霖诱惑而低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“我是真的很爱志训哥你，为什么哥不相信，还要我说几遍？”

他坐在床上，从背后把朴志训拉进怀里，再一手抓着朴志训环住自己身体的两只拳头，牢牢按在床头，另一只手温柔地挑起他的下巴，身体渐渐压上他的，从上而下，直视着这双因情欲而显得水色泛滥，楚楚可怜的眼睛。赖冠霖几乎用尽所有的自制力与温柔，俯下身，轻嗅着朴志训耳后和颈侧散发着特别浓郁香味的地方，而后悄悄落下亲吻，轻啄着朴志训的脖颈和耳朵。

赖冠霖轻柔的语气竟产生了几分神奇的催眠效果，让朴志训一时间忘记了反抗。实际上他根本无法听清赖冠霖说了些什么，只觉得呼吸困难，铺天盖地都是赖冠霖的味道，他无法违背自己的欲望推开那人，只能被他用这种脆弱的姿势固定在床上，如同待宰的小兽，剧烈颤抖着，无法反抗……

“不……不要……”他仍旧固执地抗议着，却只能含糊地小声说出拒绝的话……但内心深处，仅有的一点理智也随着赖冠霖适时的安抚而分崩离析。最真实的渴望席卷着他，要，想要，很想要，只想要你！眼神也早已出卖了他……

赖冠霖被朴志训这双生就含情的桃花眼中流露出来的温柔蛊惑着，一时也竟失了神。

“我想要，哥哥可以给我吗？”赖冠霖满意地看着在自己身下不再挣扎的朴志训，伸手抚上他柔软的发丝，“不是因为发情期，在知道哥你是OMEGA后，你都不知道我有多担心自己如果不是ALPHA的话该怎么办。”

朴志训被情欲不停地折磨着，感觉已经无法思考，冠霖的话是喜欢自己的意思吗？

嘴唇无意识地微微张开一点缝隙，就这一点点的缺口，便足够赖冠霖攻城略地，瞬间占据他的整个口腔，彻底的唇舌缠绕，绵密亲吻，似乎再也不想分开一般，带着一股强取豪夺的气势，嚣张地霸占他的全部。

“冠霖，唔……”朴志训被他吻得意乱情迷，心中天人交战，一时想靠近，一时又想退缩，想逃离。

可事情到了这步田地，再想逃跑，那根本就是不可能的事情了。

赖冠霖腰身挤进朴志训夹紧的双腿间，用手扣住他的后脑，越吻越深，活像要生吞活剥了他一般。

这间充满OMEGA与ALPHA气息的房间就像一座情欲的牢笼，而此时此刻，笼中的两头失控的困兽谁都无法逃脱。

“嗯……”唾液交换的声音听得人耳根发烫，朴志训赤身裸体地被赖冠霖压在身下亲吻，感受着那人胸腔内强烈的振动频率，紧实的肉体热得发烫，他不知道该把自己的手放在哪里，更不知道是该推拒还是该索求更多，泪水迷蒙了他的视线，渴望被抚慰的感觉越来越强烈，他几乎就要缴械投降，放纵自己沉沦于欲望的海洋。

两粒胀得发痛的乳尖偶尔摩擦过赖冠霖身上相比皮肤略显粗糙的T恤面料，敏感的乳头被蹭得挺立起来，红红的，说不出的娇嫩诱人。欲火灼烧下，肌肤和骨骼都在叫嚣着疼痛，前面的性器和后面不停开合的穴口在挣动中来回磨蹭对方胯下，流出的汁液已经濡湿了对方的裤子还有身下的床单，散发出淫靡的味道……

赖冠霖的吻还在不断下移，顺着下颚一路舔吻，在他白皙馨香的颈间留下一个个红印，在他形状精致的锁骨处轻轻啃咬，继而在他平坦的胸口处流连着，朴志训微扬起头，难耐地溢出呻吟。

“啊……那里……别……”赖冠霖的嘴唇触及胸前红粒的瞬间，朴志训的身体便立即绷紧了起来，扭动着身体，躲闪的同时发出小声的尖叫。这反而更激起了赖冠霖的兴趣，他用力按住朴志训圆润的肩头，压制着他的反抗。

他低下头用舌尖在乳粒上轻轻舔了一下，挑逗一般在乳晕附近打着圈，很快就听到朴志训压抑不住的低吟，白嫩的胸膛下意识地向上挺起，将脆弱的乳首更深入地挺送进他口中，手指抓紧身下的床单。他虽然知道这里是自己的敏感点，却没想到会这么敏感，仅仅是被舔了一圈，就不可抑制地兴奋起来。赖冠霖张嘴含住了整颗红樱，双手下移托住朴志训挺起的腰肢，让他的身体与自己贴合在一起，朴志训再也忍不住地轻轻挺动腰身，在赖冠霖身上不停磨蹭以求得到一丝缓解。

用牙齿啃咬着发烫的乳尖，舌尖时轻时重地舔吻戏弄着，嘴唇嘬住了被舔得湿润的肿粒，如接吻一样用唇舌在上面打转，拨弄，然后再整颗含住吮吸，发出渍渍的水声，似乎要把幼嫩的乳头吸破般用力，灵活的舌尖甚至探进中间的小孔处旋转戳刺。

朴志训咬紧牙关发出难耐地嘶声，拼命忍着不让羞耻的呻吟争先恐后溢出嘴角，酥麻的快感顿时散布全身，唾液的挤压声从赖冠霖唇边发出，听得朴志训耳根一红，又羞得挣扎着想逃开对方的吸吮，无奈腰部被人死死圈住，动惮不得，朴志训只好扬头感受胸前不断徘徊的湿热感，一侧的乳头受到爱抚，很快便充血肿胀，红红的，泛着水色。轻微的疼痛带来更加刺激的快感，一侧的甜美反而更衬出另一侧的空虚。

朴志训忍耐了半晌，终于克制不住地发出邀请：“冠霖啊，另一边也……唔……摸摸……”一双桃花眼满含情欲，失神地呻吟着。

“哥哥主动向我要耶，这是答应我了的意思吗？”赖冠霖笑得露出牙龈花像小孩子一样，却在做着少儿不宜的事情。

“嗯？答应你什么？”朴志训感觉羞得脸更热了，但还好应该脸本就够红了，这会儿应该看不出来。

“做我的OMEGA。”话音刚落，赖冠霖自是如他所愿，伸手往上，摸到了另一颗被冷落已久的乳头，那乳粒在爱抚下，慢慢挺立起来。他伸出食指和中指，粗暴地夹住那粒小点，用力捻转、拉扯着，敏感的地方被不断挑拨，强烈的刺激与堆积已久的欲望交织在一起，麻痹了朴志训的所有神经。

“嗯，有点痛，你轻点。”

突然，紧紧环抱着他的胸膛慢慢移开了，赖冠霖从他身上爬起来，毫不留恋地离开了床，后退一步，站在床边。

朴志训整个人都在为ALPHA气息的远离而哀嚎，那种巨大的空虚感瞬间席卷了全身。还想着是不是自己说错话了，是因为冠霖以为自己不满就停下了吗，发出带有乞求的呜咽声，去看赖冠霖接下来的动作。

看见赖冠霖裆前的布料上明显的一小片水渍，也不知是他自己的还是……很大可能是自己下面往上蹭湿的。他手从裤兜里掏出了一个小瓶子，紧接着动作很快地往朴志训嘴里塞了颗小药丸，朴志训迷迷糊糊的，还没反应过来就感觉药丸在他嘴里融化了。

“什……”话还没说完，眼前的画面让他猛咽一口口水。

看着赖冠霖快速地脱掉了身上的T恤和牛仔裤，全身上下只剩下一条紧身的内裤，那里鼓鼓囊囊的，包裹着已经完全挺立的性器，尺寸就算他未成年好像也完全不用担心的样子，随着最后一件遮蔽物也脱掉，面前年轻略显青涩的肉体，连那里颜色也粉嫩的，乖宝宝平时应该很少……咳咳，朴志训表示很满意。

赖冠霖知道朴志训一直盯着自己的下体，红着脸笑了笑，“哥，不要小看我，我又不是小孩子了。”

“志训哥，我要开始咯。”赖冠霖再次覆在朴志训身上，直奔主题，凑到朴志训颈间，用嘴唇摸索朴志训颈后的OMEGA腺体，毫不犹豫地咬破腺体，注入自己的信息素，完成初步标记。

朴志训清爽的桃子牛奶碳酸汽水味道更倾向了变成香甜的烤奶味道，而赖冠霖原本带些苦涩的咖啡气味也变得醇香浓厚一些。

“啊！”比起被咬破腺体的轻微疼痛感，对朴志训来说，更多的是被喜爱的人信息素充满的满足感，在被注入信息素的同时，忍不住打开双腿夹紧了赖冠霖的腰身，两人的性器抵在一起厮磨。

赖冠霖伸手往下把两人的性器握在一起撸动，又不停揉搓着朴志训的下身的顶端，继而包裹挤压着两个阴囊，他灵巧不失分寸的按压，让朴志训呻吟声迭起。赖冠霖用另一只手按压朴志训的会阴，那里柔软有弹性的手感让赖冠霖欲火中烧。

“我会好好满足哥哥的，恰信一搜。”他向往这个人，还有这副身体，太久了。

“你再弄我要射了……”朴志训股肉开始抽搐，小穴里的润滑汁液肆无忌惮的到处乱流，濡湿了身下的床单。

“这可不行，哥你再忍忍。”手上的动作却在不停地刺激他，继而钳住那根坚硬的阴茎下部。前端开始冒出透明的水珠。无论是什么液体，都是气息，都是让ALPHA癫狂的信息素。

朴志训的小穴收缩得厉害，赖冠霖轻轻的亲吻他的脸颊，让他放松身体。

“嗯霖霖，让我射……让我射吧……”朴志训双手攀上赖冠霖的肩，讨好般讲。

赖冠霖忙用手指堵住铃口，另一只手按压在朴志训小穴口褶皱上，他用指甲扣着那些缝隙，这里太湿了，可以一下子放进两根手指。朴志训清楚的感觉到赖冠霖的动作，鼻子里发出的全是宛如撒娇一样的闷哼，他已经不知不觉的哭泣着。只要对方是赖冠霖，其实当OMEGA也挺好的啊。

到第三根手指的时候，小穴已经快把手指夹断了，后穴收缩得太厉害了。

赖冠霖转动的手指往深埋了一些，他的手指很长，直接按压到了前列腺，朴志训甘甜的闷哼已经变成了难以忍耐的哀鸣。但是手指依然在转动，变换着强弱上下滑动。每次戳到肉壁上的一个小小凸块，耳边都会传来朴志训痛苦的呜咽声。

队里的哥哥们告诫过，这种时候不能心软，现在就心软了，待会自己下面那个比手指整整粗壮了好几圈的东西进去了，志训哥受不了，你就直接心疼至死吧。赖冠霖虽未经人事，但平时听队里成年的哥哥们讲的不少。

赖冠霖揪住朴志训的肩膀，钳住他的腰，把朴志训的身体完全封住，“哥，如果受不了，要立马告诉我。”

赖冠霖用膝盖抵开了朴志训的大腿，巨大的顶端贴上那可爱的肛口，它立马收缩着嘬住了铃口。阴茎撑开了那个小孔，正式的进入，刚送进去不到一个手指指节的长度，就被卡住。小穴只是吞进龟头的部分，朴志训就有点受不了的嘤咛出声。

“哥，你放松一点……”赖冠霖推不进去，抽不出来。紧缩的小口把他的头部吸得又热又痒。朴志训根本没办法控制，他太紧张了，将要被标记了，这个想法让他脊背发凉，灵魂战栗。

“冠霖啊，不如换个姿势，从后……入吧。”朴志训知道自己脸红得肯定能滴出血，还要教别人怎么上自己真的是。

“不行，第一次我要看着哥哥的表情。”又亲了亲朴志训的脸。

赖冠霖用大手扶住他的腰侧，把他提了起来，朴志训现在就是整个人腾空的状态，双手连忙扶在赖冠霖肩上，后穴连接着赖冠霖的阴茎。因为重力和顺畅的姿势，粗大的阴茎又埋入了两厘米。这个举动，让朴志训像失禁一样痉挛。赖冠霖动了一下腰，阴茎从下往上顶进，抵到了朴志训体内还没完全长开的口子上。火热的顶端刚一触到，朴志训就带着一个无比痛苦的表情，射了出来。

乳白的液体扑哧扑哧喷到了赖冠霖的小腹。

“啊……赖冠霖！真的是！”朴志训恼羞成怒，毕竟他的表现得好像太激动了，这才刚进来。

“哥你太可爱了。”赖冠霖愣了一下，开怀的说道，“我还没开始呢。”

刚才应该是刮到了子宫口，那是孕育生命的地方。不知道那里朴志训发育成熟没有。赖冠霖慢慢地开始了抽插，每一下都直对那个裂口碾磨。赖冠霖扶着朴志训的腰，上下动作着，朴志训的身体软得像一滩水，直往后倒。

赖冠霖干脆又把朴志训放倒在床上，用朴志训难以想象的力气，将朴志训整个身体翻了一圈，那玩意还没拔出去，朴志训就成了趴着的姿势，赖冠霖想着不任性了，第一次还是这样哥哥能舒服点。

“哥你悠着点，发情期可能要持续好几天呢。”赖冠霖向朴志训的屁股拍了一巴掌，立马就是个红印，赖冠霖吓了一跳，没想到朴志训的皮肤这么敏感，又轻轻地摸了摸，痛痛飞走。

朴志训一个激灵，好几天……什么叫好几天，他惶恐的要逃窜，一下又被赖冠霖拉了回来。立马开始活塞运动，赖冠霖有力的冲撞着，朴志训里面极致的紧密和热度让他头颅高昂，整个空气里都是朴志训的味道，他的OMEGA的甜蜜气息。

咕啾的抽插声混杂着朴志训甘甜的哭泣声和持续不断的“不要……停下来……不行了……不……”

透明的蜜汁润滑着赖冠霖粗大的阴茎，整根没入，两颗硕大的阴囊拍打着朴志训嫩白的屁股。他捣鼓着刺激他的前列腺，又去摩擦子宫口的裂缝。

朴志训已经舒服得快神志不清了。赖冠霖低声提醒到，“志训哥，我可能快了……快了……”朴志训感到肠道内异样的蠕动。

他突然想到了什么事，“赖冠霖你快停下来，停下来！”

他的语气没有一点意乱神迷，全是清醒。说着他就想把屁股从肉棒上拔出来。可是刚挪动一点，赖冠霖就像是触电了一样，腰部拼命的抽搐。朴志训感觉到身体里那炙热的东西变得异常的大。

“拔出来……拔出来……”成结了，结还在变大，朴志训费了全身力气转过身来，拼了命似的推嚷着赖冠霖，虽然他面色潮红，前面翘立。

“你怎么突然不愿意了，结形成了，必须要等射精完毕，才可以拔出来的。”赖冠霖仍在高潮中，但看到朴志训那惶恐的样子，他心疼惨了，整个覆在朴志训背上，把他搂在怀里。他甚至觉得他的理智要击败本能，可是事实上结还在变大。

第一次就顺利成结完成标记的其实是少数，这个过程持续了几分钟。

朴志训哭得眼睛都肿了，到最后一动不动一幅认命的可怜样子。

“志训哥你怎么了……我弄得你很难受吗？”赖冠霖都想他被吓软，可是他是个ALPHA，他这是在标记他想相伴一生的人。

“你射这么多，我会怀孕的……”

“那就生下来。”赖冠霖想逗逗他，可是朴志训看起来好像真的很担心，“我刚才有喂你吃了OMEGA的避孕药。”

朴志训努力回想了一下，然后不知为何一股怒气涌上来，“呜，你还未成年，哪里来的避孕药？你是不是想着去跟别的OMEGA做点什么？”

“冤枉啊哥，这是我来找你前，旼炫哥塞给我的，说以防万一……”

是哦，自己又不是队里唯一的OMEGA，借抑制剂不是什么难事吧，诸葛黄居然给的是避孕药而不是抑制剂，教坏我的霖霖。

“我只有哥你啊。”看着走神的朴志训，赖冠霖讨好似的亲吻着他的颈側。

体内的结慢慢消失了，朴志训刚被惊吓退的情欲，这下又窜了回来。

没拔出的性器还没软下来，赖冠霖又开始了抽插。

“塞不下了，混蛋！你给我拿出去！”自己这都一肚子你的东西了！

清晨，赖冠霖揉了揉怀里那一头凌乱的兔毛。

“哥，舒服点了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那……昨晚还舒服吗？”毕竟毫无经验，全靠自己当场即时领悟。

朴志训回想了下，害羞得立马把脸往赖冠霖怀里贴，不让他看见，“就……还行。”

难道哥哥是觉得我体力不够？于是赖冠霖决定要跟着旼炫哥去举铁了，。

而朴志训知道后，立马警觉起来，不行！健身房肯定很多人虎视眈眈他的肤白貌美大长腿可甜可盐奶狗小男友，于是朴志训也立马跟着去办了健身年卡，还能一边健身一边谈恋爱，简直完美。


End file.
